Little Honey
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: "mananya yang bukan anak kecil? Badanmu kecil, dada juga belum tumbuh" "kau bertengkar dengan Kris lagi huh?"tanya Sehun yang masih terkekeh. dia hanya 4 tahun di atasku"jelas Tao kesal. "I own all of your 'first' experience. You turn me on. Say your prayer!" sambung Kris. "hey, apa artinya? Ucapanmu terlalu cepat" KRISTAO/TAORIS GS. EXO FF.


MY LITTLE HONEY

**Main Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Oh Sehun

**Genre :**

Romance deh? Drama

**Lenght :**

Oneshoot

**Rating :**

T

**Desc :**

Main character belong to God, and this story belong to me

Tahukah kalian pangeran itu benar-benar ada?

7 tahun lalu..

"Zi Tao ah, ayoo.. semangat untuk pemotretanmu"ucap seorang yeoja dewasa.

Gadis 9 tahun yang bernama Zi Tao itu mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya. "ya!"balasnya penuh semangat.

"Zi Tao, beruntung deh, oppa model yang ikut pemotretan bersama Zi Tao nanti sangat keren"

"oppa?" Zi Tao menelengkan kepalanya imut, ia antusias dan penasaran.

"wah, kamu Huang Zi Tao?"tanya seorang namja. Zi Tao hanya terdiam.

"hahah.. imutnyaa. I'm Wu Yi Fan. Call me Kris" sambung namja yang membuat Zi Tao terbungkam.

_Seperti pangeran_. Pikir Zi Tao.

Perawakan tinggi menjulang, kulit putih bersih, rambut dirty brown, wajah dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancung bersama mata coklat terang tajam. Sempurna, kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Di tambah kuda putih, lengkaplah sudah 'sang pangeran' idaman.

Dan saat itulah Zi Tao jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

. . .

"karena Kris akan tampil dalam acara Valentine tahun ini, aku mau memberimu coklat ini"ucap seorang yeoja.

"dan coklat ini juga untukmu, Kris"ucap yeoja lain.

Yeoja lainnya lagi tak mau kalah. "Kris,aku juga membuatkan coklat ini untukmu"

Yeoja-yeoja di sekeliling Kris memberi coklat dan hadiah Valentine lainnya secara bergantian-gantian, yang di tanggapi senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih dari Kris.

"terima kasih, kalian tak usah repot-repot"ucap Kris lembut.

Cih.

"dasar playboy!"rutuk Tao yang tak sengaja di dengar Kris.

"hey, tunggu. Kenapa aku di cuekin? Kenapa sikapmu berbeda kepadaku dan kepada mereka sih?"tanya Tao kesal pada Kris yang berlalu tanpa menyapanya.

"karena kau anak kecil yang tak sopan"ucap Kris datar.

"aku sudah kelas 1 SMA, Aku bukan anak kecil lagi"bela Tao.

Kris mengusap kepala Tao dan merengkuh tubuh Tao ke dadanya.

"mananya yang bukan anak kecil? Badanmu kecil, dada juga belum tumbuh"

Kris meninggalkan Tao yang masih mengontrol emosinya. "mana enak buat di peluk" suara pelan Kris terdengar oleh Tao.

"yak! Wu Yi Fan!"

Kris melempar sekotak coklat yang di terimanya tadi. Tao reflek menangkapnya.

"nah, ini untukmu, aku tak suka makanan manis-manis. Hati-hati pulangnya."

Ucap Kris sebelum meninggalkan Kris.

.

.

.

"Kris sialan! Si Brengsek dengan sikap buruk dan selalu menganggapku anak kecil. Kenapa tak pernah menyadari perasaanku huh?"rutuk Tao di rumahnya.

"si Brengsek! Naga bodoh sialann"

Seorang namja tampan dengan milky skin terkekeh, Tao melirik ke arah kekehan itu.

"huniie ?"sapanya pada namja yang merupakan sepupu dan juga salah satu sahabat Kris sesama model.

"kau bertengkar dengan Kris lagi huh?"tanya Sehun yang masih terkekeh.

"habisnya dia bikin sebal, memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil sampai menyinggung ukuran dada segala, dasar tidak peka"cerca Tao habis-habisan.

"memang masih anak kecil,kan?"canda Sehun.

"yak! aku lebih tua setahun darimu dan dia hanya 4 tahun di atasku"jelas Tao kesal.

Sehun semakin terkekeh saja, apalagi melihat yeoja yang merupakan noonanya itu mengerutkan kening dan mempoutkan bibir lucu di hadapannya.

"tapi, aneh lho. Kris biasanya ramah dan baik pada siapa saja sementara bersamamu rasanya lebih special ya"

Tao merona mendengar ucapan Sehun, apa benar ia spesial bagi Kris.

"eh? Hm.. mungkin dia menganggapmu sebagai adiknya sendiri"sambung Sehun innocent.

Tao yang sedikit melayang dan merasa terbang, terhempas lagi mendengar lanjutan perkataan Sehun.

"yak! Oh Sehun. Kalau saja kau bukan saudara sepupuku yang merupakan anak tunggal Oh ajumma, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu saat ini juga"rutuk Tao dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun sialan.! Satan Brengsek! Siapa yang mau di anggap adik oleh Kris. Aku mau di lihat sebagai seorang gadis"

Perkataan Sehun kemarin, masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiran.

"cih! Apa dia akan memandang padaku suatu hari nanti?"pikir Tao.

Kerutan tak suka terbentuk di dahi Tao melihat lagi-lagi Kris bersikap ramah bahkan tertawa pada yeoja-yeoja lain.

"hey, kenapa kau cemberut?"tanya Kris melihat Tao yang melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan membelakanginya.

"Apa bagusnya sih namja playboy sepertimu?"tanya Tao sakartis.

"anak kecil sepertimu mana tahu daya tarikku"balas Kris.

Tao medengus kesal. Lagi. Lagi. Anak kecil.

Ia ingin mencerca Kris namun terhenti karena pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan Kris dengan kemeja putihnya, Kris memasang satu-satu kancing bajunya, memakai kemeja yang sesuai dengan bahu bidangnya, ia membiarkan 2 kancing bagian atas terbuka dengan dasi yang di sangkutkannya asal, ia memasang kancing di pergelangan tangannya kemudian mengambil jas hitam legam sewarna dengan celana panjangnya. Rambut dirty brownnya sedikit berantakan, tak lupa anting kecil di telinga kirinya menambah kesexyan Kris.

Entah keberanian dari mana Tao meraih dasi Kris dan merapikannya. Ia terus-terusan menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar. Sementara Kris yang kaget, mempertahankan poker facenya walaupun nyatanya jantungnya berdetak abnormal sekarang.

"cium aku"pinta Tao pelan sambil mendongak menatap Kris.

Kris bingung, otaknya menyatakan ini salah, ini tidak boleh. Ia membalikan tubuhnya menjauhi Tao. Tao menahannya memegang jas bagian belakang Kris.

Ya tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"ajari aku ciuman"kata Tao cepat.

"lepaskan tanganmu"titah Kris.

"aku tak akan melepaskan sampai kau menciumku" ucap Tao nekad.

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao kuat-kuat, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada wajah Tao yang menahan tangis. Ia terus mendekat hingga deru nafasnya menerpa bibir Tao. Tao bergetar gugup.

"ah, tidak bisa. Terlalu cepat berciuman untukmu, sampai-sampai gemetaran seperti itu"

Tao kecewa. Lagi lagi dan lagi dia masih terus di anggap anak kecil. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya berencana meninggalkan Kris.

"hei, kau mau kemana? Masih ada pemotretan?"tahan Kris.

"sudahlah, jangan sok peduli"ketus Tao. Tangan besar Kris menyentuh pundak Tao, namun Tao mengelak.

"tertawa saja sesukamu, tertawakan aku yang belum dewasa ini"

Isakan Tao membuat Kris hilang kendali, ia mencium pipi Tao dan menghapus air mata yang di keluarkan Tao.

"akan ku beri ciuman sesungguhnya saat dewasa nanti dan aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti orang yang ku suka. Untuk sekarang cukup itu dulu"

Tao mengeluh. "aiss.. kalau begini terus aku tak mau, kau hanya akan terus-terusan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil"

.

.

.

"Tao, kau mau ikut ke pestanya Kris,kan?"tanya Sehun yang menuju kamar Tao.

"kalau begitu, ayoo cepat. Nanti kita terlambat"sambungnya yang sekarang membuka pintu kamar Tao.

"ka ... kau .." Sehun sedikit gugup, melihat pandangan di depannya.

Tao noonanya berubah. Tao terlihat sangat anggun dengan wig rambut panjang lurus di kepalanya, eyeliner sedikit tebal yang mempertajam sorot matanya, bibir pinknya dan dress selutut yang mempesona.

"uwah.. begini tak apa-apa kan, hun?" tanya Tao sambil menunduk. Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"ini, aneh?" tanya Tao panik. "padahal hari ini aku ingin menunjukan pada Kris kalau aku bukan anak kecil lagi, padahal aku sudah berusaha keras"

"tidak kok, kau cantik sekali nonna. Aku saja sampai terpesona padamu."aku Sehun.

"Kris pasti terpesona padamu"

Tao membulatkan matanya. "benarkah itu?"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengangguk.

.

.

"kau gugup sekali huh? Sampai gemetaran seperti itu?"tanya Sehun ketika mereka sampai di tempat pesta Kris.

"ah, tidak. Aku hanya kedinginan" Tao berbohong. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan tanggapan Kris nanti.

"hey, Kris hyung!"teriak Sehun. Jantung Tao berdebar keras, ia tak ingin melirik pada sosok yang di panggil Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, memaksa untuk kuat.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan dirinya menatap lurus Kris yang menuju padanya sekarang. Kris terdiam di tempatnya, tanpa mengeluarkan satu pun kata. Tao rasanya ingin menangis, Kris tidak memujinya atau berkomentar apa-apa.

Kris mendekat pada Tao, dengan tatapan teduh seperti biasanya. Tao hanya mematung ketika tangan Kris berada di lehernya. Ia sedikit geli, tubuhnya semakin gemetaran.

"antingmu lepas, syukurlah masih tersangkut di rambutmu"

Kris memasangkan kembali anting itu, mengusap telinga Tao lembut.

"Kris, Sehun, ayo bersiap-siap"panggil manager noona.

Kris dan Sehun meninggalkan Tao untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

"hihihi... " kekeh Sehun geli di belakang Kris.

"kau gila huh?"tanya Kris kesal, sementara Sehun semakin terkekeh saja.

"yak! kau kenapa, magnae?" Kris kesal.

"baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Kris merona dan tersipu-sipu seperti tadi"ledek Sehun yang masih saja terkekeh.

"bukan urusanmu"ketus Kris. "urus saja little deer mu itu"titahnya.

Sehun terdiam "tentu saja, aku juga mengundangnya datang hari ini untukmu" lanjut Kris. Giliran Sehun sekarang yang merona.

"1 sama, magnae" kekeh Kris.

.

.

"aku ada permintaan Kris, maukah kau mencium pipi para gadis yang memberimu coklat hari ini sebagai ungkapan terima kasih?"pinta manager noona.

"Ya, tidak masalah"balas Kris.

"andweeee "teriak Tao, yang langsung memagut tangan Kris posesif.

Tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Pikir Tao dalam hati. Kalau begini tak ada bedanya dia dengan gadis-gadis lain.

"kalau pipi saja, tak masalah"kata Kris pada manager noonanya.

Tao kecewa mendengar ucapan Kris. Lalu, apa spesialnya dia di banding para gadis itu? kenapa Kris menyetujuinya?

"kenapa kau tak mendengar perkataanku? Sudahku bilang tidak boleh kan?"teriak Tao keras kepala.

Tao menarik kerah baju Kris mendekat padanya, singkat memang Tao menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kris. Kris terbelalak.

"Kris bodoh!"

Tao melempar bingkisan coklat yang akan di berikannya pada Kris tadi, tepat di kepalanya. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Kris.

"pikirkan juga perasaanku,brengsek!"

.

.

"kenapa ada 7 coklat? Ini di kumpulkan sejak pertama bertemu sampai sekarang?"tanya Kris heran pada dirinya sendiri ketika memungut coklat pemberian Tao.

"noonaku makin berani,kan" kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"iya, dia seperti kuda liar"

"hihi.. itulah yang membuatnya manis"sambung Sehun.

"sejak dulu, dia anak kecil yang egois"kata Kris.

"sudah 7 tahun sejak bertemu denganmu. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapat perhatianmu. Selama bertahun-tahun rasa sukanya semakin bertambah. Dia juga berusaha membuat coklat untukmu tapi tak berani memberinya padamu dan akhirnya tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Baginya kau pangeran"

Sehun mengela nafas.

"kau masih tak mengakuinya? Kau tak membencinya, kan? Kau mengerti maksudku"sambung Sehun.

Kris tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"dapatkan little deer mu, magnae" teriak Kris pada Sehun yang menjauh. Sehun merona lagi, namun mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengatakan "baiklah"

.

.

"Kris brengsek! Bodoh! Sialan! Playboy tak berperasaan"teriak Tao frustasi di kamarnya.

"hey, seorang gadis tak boleh berkata seperti itu?"

Tao terdiam, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapan matanya.

"Kris ge, kau mengapa ke rumahku?"tanya Tao tergagap.

"kau ini masih terlalu kecil untuk minum soju"kata Kris menjauhkan kaleng soju dari tangan Tao.

"Jangan perlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Dan tak usah sok peduli"kecut Tao.

"aku tak memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil, hanya saja minum soju itu tak berguna"

"apa maksudmu?"

Tao dengan berani menatap Kris yang juga duduk bersender pada kasur tepat di sampingnya, tanpa menunggu aba-aba Kris mengambil bagiannya. Ia mengecup bibir Tao lembut.

"lain kali, jika ingin ciuman lagi silahkan minta padaku"kata Kris, Tao masih terpaku tak mengerti. Otaknya sedikit lama memproses akibat kegiatan tadi.

"I own all of your 'first' experience. You turn me on. Say your prayer!" sambung Kris menatap mata sayu Tao.

"hey, apa artinya? Ucapanmu terlalu cepat"protes Tao yang sudah kembali kesadarannya.

Kris terkekeh, dan kembali menyerang Tao. Ia menyandarkan tubuh Tao pada kasurnya adn kembali menciumnya lembut.

"setelah ciuman ini, akan ku jelaskan pelan-pelan"kata suara husky Kris yang membuat Tao merinding.

FIN

Otte? Ini oneshoot lagi-lagi KrisTao sebagai main character.

Hehe J moga pada suka deh.

Cie.. cie.. pada libur ya?

Pada milih gak tadi? Pilihlah yang benar dan penuh tanggungjawab,okay? /bawel ah -_-/

Masih pada nunggu in FF ChanBaek yang 'Can I?' sama FF KrisTao yang 'being Cinderella?" gak? Tetap setia nunggu ya, jeball.

The Ra sih udah lanjut nulisnya tapi rada stuck gitu lah pada beberapa titik. Sabar ne, masih bakalan The Ra lnjutin sampai tamat kok. Makasih banget buat yang masih setia review dan baca.

Udah pada denger tentang instagram Kris yang galaxy_fanfan itu,kan? Wah daebak ya, baru satu aja foto yang ngelike dan jadi followers udah begitu banyaknya. Hebat-hebat.. katanya hari ini keluar teaser ya? Hoax lagi gak ya? Aishh..

Akhir kata jangn lupa review dan invite my bbm sip? Lihat di bio..

Okay.. saranghae readerss!


End file.
